Could It Be
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][EdxWin]Set during the movie so MAJOR SPOILERS: Song Fic to the song Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano.


**Warnings and Disclaimers: Any and all characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist do not belong to me. I only torture them for some stories. I also do not own the song "Could It Be" or the singer Christ Carlson Romano. There may be some teenage content in the story but it is very limited. This story is set a little bit before the end of the series which means there are some spoilers and if you have no idea what any of this may be about, then don't come crying to me please. It's not my fault, I warned you -:sheepish grin:-.**

Summary: EdxWin –Set during the movie- Song Fic to the song Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano.

Could It Be?

By: RomanceFanFicLover

"Ouch…" Ed mumbled as he grabbed a hold of his aching head; his brain seemed to pound against his skull.

"Ed…" A soft, almost hesitant, voice reached his ears and Ed looked up in shock.

As the smoke and dust cleared, he could clearly make out legs that led up to blonde bangs and stunning blue eyes. "Winry…"

"Where were you?" she asked cheerfully as she stood in front of him.

Her tone made him feel like he hadn't been in another world at all, as though he had just gotten lost. He had been lost, lost without her and Al, and everyone else who he cherished. "Winry…" he smiled up at her gently.

His smile dropped and he stared as she rushed over to him and got down on her knees in front of him. Ed sat in absolute shock as Winry engulfed him in a bone crushing embrace but he couldn't help the blush that overtook his face.

"Welcome back…" she whispered into his ear, the tears that were glistening in her eyes were reflected in her voice.

"Yeah…" was the only answer he could give her as he let the warmth of her body calm his severed nerves.

"Brother!" Winry quickly moved away from him.

"Schieska!" Ed said in surprise before looking over to the person he had longed to see for two years. "Al…"

Al smiled lovingly and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Welcome back, brother."

"Yeah." He replied, a grin plastered onto his dirty face.

After a short conversation, Al had run away in guilt of opening the gate and letting a threat enter Amestris and Winry had set to work on repairing his arm and leg to fight.

Ed sat in amazement as she quickly worked; even with all his clothes on she was still able to work quickly and efficiently. Winry mentioned that they had new technologies to help with the connection of the nerves and that it would help Ed out greatly. All Ed could do the entire time was smile goofily and ponder on his thoughts as butterflies ran rampant in his abdomen.

'_Why do I feel like this…?' _

He chanced a quick glance at Scheiska who was busy snooping through the old buildings before he returned to staring at his childhood friend work busily on his leg.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me  
_

He had mentioned that he had grown and she had just asked him "who do you think I am?" before pulling out his automail arm. Ed eyed down the leg she was tinkering with; she was probably right at her guess of how much he had grown, but she took a measurement just in case.

Ed gulped down the lump that appeared in his throat. Resisting the urge to pull her into another embrace, he winced as her hands slid up his leg to measure how long it was.

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears and happiness. Ed was pretty sure it was because he had returned for now and that she was with him. He returned her gaze evenly, even sparing a small smile himself.

_  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
That It's you_

_That it's you_

It's kind of funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we would end up here  
And every time I've needed you, you've been there to pull me through  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you  


While Ed had been in the other world, he knew he longed to see something and was pretty much sure that it was to make sure Al was alright. Although that was true, he was suspicious that his mind had also chosen to ache to see the mechanic that currently sat beside him, as well.

'_So maybe Al hadn't been the entire reason why I dreamt of home'_, Ed decided as he leaned back on the one arm he still had attached and stared up at the rocky ceiling high above them.

_  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
That it's you_

_It's you  
_

_  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
That it's real, and it's true  
And it's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

Ed was startled out of his thoughts when Winry put down her screwdriver and spoke. "Good. Try standing up."

"Don't say it like it's so easy. This hurts quite a bit." He replied as he readied himself to get up.

Stamping his foot lightly on the ground and flexing his arm, Ed marveled at how good a job she did.

"It fits perfectly!" Scheiska cooed as she came up behind Winry, clasping her hands together.

""I know how much you would have grown." Winry said, sadness seeping into her voice. She looked down slightly as she spoke and Ed thought it may have been because she knew what was coming next.

Turning around to look where the gate was, Ed glared into the distance. He heard Scheiska agree with Winry's statement and felt Winry's eyes on him before she gasped and stood up behind him.

"There are more." He said angrily as he tugged down the sleeve on his arm and grabbed his coat before running off.

He could feel her eyes on him and he knew he shouldn't look back. He knew that if he looked back he would never be able to stop this feeling that had grown inside him._  
_

_  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
That it's you_

_It's you_

Ed looked back over his shoulder and smiled softly at Winry's troubled face as he continued running. Ed decided that yes, it was true.

Edward Elric loved Winry Rockbell and it would continue that way, no matter what happened with the gate and no matter which world he was in.

**..+..------------------------------..+..**

**A/N: It took me a little while to load the movie and get it to that scene so that I could write it out, but I'm glad I did it. I'm happy with how this turned out. It's pretty short but I still like it. Tell me what you think!**

**Xoxoxoxo!**


End file.
